


Riddled

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nogitsune, Rewrite, Season 3 episode 6, Sleep walking Stiles, Sterek Week 2019, canonhighlights, riddled, sterekcanon, sterekweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: When Derek gets a call from a frantic Stiles, he and the pack rush to find the missing teen.





	Riddled

The buzzing of Derek's phone pulled him from his book. He hadn't been able to get to sleep so he decided to get some late night reading in.

He grabbed the phone and frowned at the name that flashed across the screen.

"Stiles?" Derek answered. If the teen had accidentally butt dialed him again, he wasn't going to be happy.

"Derek, Derek, oh thank god," Stiles' voice was releaved and hushed.

"What's wrong?" Derek frowned. Stiles rarely sounded so off.

"I can't get a hold of Scott again, I need help, I- I don't know where I am."

"What do you mean you don't know where you are? Stiles, what's going on?" Derek sat up, more alert now.

"It's too dark, I can't see anything. And I can't move, my leg, something is wrong with my leg," Stiles whimpered into the phone, causing Derek's heart to clench.

"Stiles, you've got to give me something, I need to know where you are," Derek was already up and grabbing his car keys.

"It's cold and it smells awful, it's so bad, my eyes are watering," Stiles answered his voice no louder than before.

"Stiles, why are you whispering?" Derek pulled open the loft door.

"Cause I think there's someone else here with me."

Derek faltered, his panic rising. Had someone taken Stiles?

"Stiles, I'm gonna find you, just-" Before Derek could finish the sentence, the call dropped.

"Damn it," he swore as he tried to redial Stiles' number.

Straight to voicemail.

-

Derek pulled up to Stiles' house to see that Lydia and Scott's cars were already there.

"Derek, I was just about to call you, it's-"

"Stiles, I know, he called me," Derek nodded as he entered Stiles' room. He stopped short when he saw the state it was in.

Dozens of red strings were pinned from his wall to a pair of scissors that had been driven into the mattress.

"What the-"

"He called you? What did he say?" Scott asked, an urgency in his tone.

"He doesn't know where he is. It's cold and dark," Derek inspected the different pictures on the wall. There were tons, cases that his dad had previously worked, cases the pack had been working on, different pages that looked like they'd been ripped from a book. Some on hallucinations, some on the studies of insomnia.

"He told me he thinks he's in a basement," Scott piped in then, hoping it would offer some insight to the others in the room.

"His leg is hurt. He can't move," Derek's eyes continued to scan the wall for any idea as to where Stiles might have gone. "And it smells."

"We need to call his dad," Lydia pulled out her phone.

"He asked me not to," Scott objected stopping the red head.

"Lydia's right," Derek turned, a scowl on his face. "He thinks he's not alone. If someone took him then we need to get the cops involved."

"I promised," Scott shifted nervously. He hated breaking promises to Stiles.

"I didn't," Lydia started to dial the sheriff's number.

"Don't call him, we can stop by the station, it's close."

"I'm gonna stay. There's something here," Lydia gestured to the room.

"Isaac and I are gonna scan the area, see if we can pick up his scent," Scott grabbed a shirt from Stiles' dresser and tossed it to the other werewolf.

"I'm gonna stay as well. Call me if you find something," Derek reached out, his fingers grazing a picture of himself on the wall.

After fifteen minutes of sifting through the pages on the wall, Derek was still no closer to finding out where Stiles was. His panic was growing and he could tell Lydia's was too.

"Did you hear that?" Lydia asked when Derek ran a finger along a red string as if it would lead to his answer.

"Hear what?" Derek frowned.

"I heard something, do that again," Lydia reached over and plucked the string. "This is it, this is what I've been looking for."

Derek looked to the picture that the string lead to, "Eichen house?" Derek frowned.

"It's an industrial building," Lydia lit up. "Stiles, thought he was in an industrial basement."

"But he smelled something strong enough to make his eyes water. That doesn't make sense," Derek frowned.

"I can't imagine a basement smelling good," Lydia rolled her eyes as she pulled out her phone to call Scott.

Derek wanted Lydia to be right, but something didn't feel right about it. Stiles' had specifically said the smell made his eyes water.

Derek's eyes dropped from the Eichen house picture to the one just below it. A newspaper article about coyote attacks.

"Scott, Isaac, and his dad are going to meet me at Eichen house, are you coming?" Lydia asked, hanging up her phone.

"Wait, what if he's not awake?" Derek plucked a page from the wall about sleep walking.

"What do you mean?" Lydia huffed, clearly eager to get to Eichen house.

"What if he's still asleep and only thinks he's in a basement. What if he's in the woods. He said he smelled something so bad that his eyes were watering. I live near the woods and the spray they used on the coyote den to drive it away is very strong. I can smell it almost to my house. What if he's near there?" Derek pointed at the newspaper clipping next.

"I mean there's a chance but..." She glanced at Eichen house.

"You go, I'll check the woods," Derek knew he might be wrong, but he would feel better if he checked.

"Call if you find him," Lydia nodded before rushing out of the room.

Derek grabbed a shirt of Stiles' to get a fresh scent.

-

The closer Derek got to the coyote den the harder it was to smell anything but the sour stench of the spray they'd used. Did they have to make it so strong?

"Stiles?" Derek shouted, hoping the teen would answer him.

He focused his hearing very carefully causing his heart to leap at the sound of whimpering in the distance.

"What do you want from me?" The voice was faint but there was no mistaking it, that was Stiles.

"Stiles," Derek bolted in the direction, adrenalin carrying his feet through the underbrush of the forest floor.

"No," Stiles' started screaming. "No, wait."

Derek slid to his knees as he landed next to a thrashing Stiles.

"No, please, wait," Stiles' screaming continued.

"Stiles. Stiles, you're okay," Derek wrapped his arms around the flailing boy, but Stiles continued to thrash and scream, his voice raw, like he was in pain and his eyes squeezed shut like he was trying not to see whatever had him.

"Stiles," Derek raised his voice louder and gripped the teen tighter. "You're alright."

The screaming stopped, and the thrashing minimized as Stiles opened his eyes.

"It's okay, I've got you, it's just me," Derek soothed, his grip loosening slightly.

Stiles pulled back away from Derek before realizing who it was.

A sob ripped from his throat as he collapsed into Derek's arms.

"Shhh, it's okay. I've got you," Derek stroked Stiles' hair as he pulled out his phone, sending Scott a quick text.

Derek held Stiles as he tried to calm down. Derek noted that Stiles' legs were fine, and he had been sleep walking, but it was more than that. He was truly in pain. Derek watched the pain seep from the exhausted human, into his veins, swirling up his arms like black vines.

Stiles hadn't just been sleep walking, this was something else.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Riddled(Sterek Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856954) by [Halevetica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica)


End file.
